Coatings are often applied to the surfaces of materials as hardeners which can provide a protective barrier. A host of coating products are known, yet each of the most common coatings has disadvantages that limit their usefulness. Coatings like polyurethane are often used in 2-3 millimeter thicknesses in order to chemically isolate the coated materials, such as wood and impart scratch resistance. Unfortunately polyurethane involves the use of carcinogens in its manufacture and workers applying polyurethane industrially must wear full body protection. They were known at one time to suffer health issues from their vocation. Epoxy coatings start at even greater thicknesses, but suffer over time due to light exposure and are not widely used.
There is a need in the art for protective coatings with enhanced abrasion, impact, and scratch resistance. Preferably, the coatings can be made from environmentally friendly materials such as polylactic acid (PLA), a biodegradable thermoplastic material derived directly from corn. The coatings can be used for extending the life of a variety of products including residential and commercial hardwood flooring and furniture.